This invention relates to space accessories and more particularly relates to interior and exterior space accessories which moves with a natural air current, that is, without a power drive.
Conventional space accessories are fixed at a certain location and those of a moving type are generally rotated by a source of power such as electric power supply. Ornamental patterns of the conventional space accessories are limited from accessory to accessory and changes in the ornamental patterns need to make and install new arrangements or mechanisms of space accessories. Since these space accessories usually use different types and shapes of material, changes in the ornamental patterns result in increase in manufacturing cost and final sales prices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel space accessory which is easy to change ornamental patterns and easy to manufacture and assemble.